Michelangelo J. Vandorf
Michelange "Mike/Mikey" Jackson Vandorff '''is considered a legend of the B-Squad S.P.D Power Rangers as the gold ranger but then soon became the red ranger. Later on, he has been in 3 other teams but two of them were sometimes fun-loving. Mike Vandorf is Portrayed by Jason Pleasant Biography/Life Story/Life as a Ranger '''SPD As a child, He became best friends with Z, the yellow S.P.D Ranger and always cheers her up when she's feeling down. His father said to him "A pure heart will help one, but a stronger heart will help all and he has been following the footsteps of his dad ever since. At age 16, his father died and he moved with his Cousin Raymond, a black belt in Martial Arts and 5-time karate champion. Throughout his life with his cousin, he's been helping around town taking care of pets and feeding and lending donations to the poor. Amazed by all his good deeds, Commander Doggie Cruger decides to bring him to the academy One day, Doggie Cruger came to Raymond's home for Mikey saying that he wants him to be a cadet at S.P.D when really he wants to hire him as an extra ranger to the B-Squad. At the S.P.D Academy, Mike saw Syd training outside and began to have a minor crush on her. Commander Cruger escorted to Mikey's new room and tells it to make it feel like you're at home and as always, he hangs a picture of his dad on the wall in loving memory of him. Later in the academy, Mike along with Kat builds a secret base for him so he can create all sorts of gadgetry for the Rangers, the other cadets at S.P.D and for himself. It also has a super secret Syd chamber where he himself can hide and every picture he takes of Syd he puts it on the wall for two reasons. One, cause he has a crush on her and two, her smile always makes him feel better whenever he feels like he doesn't feel welcome or become bullied or any other torment to him. After the final battle when Sky was promoted to Red Ranger, Mike went from Gold to Green. He and Bridge became close pals ever since but still has a heart for Syd. Days became a little bitter with Vandorf cause he still misses his cousin; Commander Cruger tries to cheer him up and Mike told him that Sky is like his dad. One day, Kat, Commander Cruger, and Mike sat down at the S.P.D meeting room talking about new tactics that make the Rangers stronger in battle. Mikey gets the idea of more training hours but Commander Cruger respectfully denied it saying that it would be too risky and too unfair to the other cadets. Days went by and Mikey was still thinking of ideas to make the team stronger. Mikey then comes across a flyer talking about Flame Strikers and takes it to Commander Cruger. Cruger suggested it to the rest of the team but sadly, they denied with respect. Mikey goes in and talks to them about changing their minds but Syd said to him that S.W.A.T mode was hard enough for that and there is no way that they'll go through that again. Sky tries to tell him calmly their decision was final but Z said insultingly that Mikey couldn't even handle that force cause he's young. Heartbroken by what Z said, he took the chance of signing up Commander Cruger took Mike to the Flame Striker Acadamy to meet Cruger's old friend Commander Tiberius Wolfgang, A disciplined, caring and big-hearted drill Sargent of a wolf. Mikey was silenced in anger after what Z told him and Commander Cruger pats him on the shoulder to get him to snap out of it. Poor Mikey was still mad at Z but gave both Commander's a determined smile. Wolfgang started the Flame Striker Training after 5 minutes and Mikey nearly passed every single hot spot he has instructed him. Both commanders looked surprised and impressed at the same time; No ranger has ever been this serious before. But there was no time for asking questions, it was now time for the final training exercise in which requires fighting skills and smarts. The commander's and Mikey went to a field that was packed full of dummies for him to practice and in a flash, Mikey started knocking them down one by one. Wolfgang was just about to say that the dummies were supposed to move but with a shrug, he activated them just to make it more challenging. Mikey, feeling tired, stopped at the last dummy but then looks up and sees a vision of Z repeating what she said about him not having any guts to handle anything. Seething with rage, Mikey's fists began to flame up and then punches the dummy so hard it flew all the way back to the S.P.D Academy hitting Z. Wolfgang and Cruger applaud to Mikey saying that he is one tough Ranger and after a few more sessions, Wolfgang congratulated Mikey with a certificate of graduation and the red belt and headband of fire. Wolfgang gave the S.P.D Flame Striker Morpher to Cruger and tells him to save it for when he becomes the red ranger. Two weeks later, Mikey went to his training hideout and he began practicing his fighting skills harder and more serious than before. Distracted by all the training ruckus, the rest of the B-squad along with Cruger, peeked into a window seeing him sweating and nearly giving out. His body heat was intensifying, his fists are becoming red, and his feet are nearly sore from all his kicking but he still kept on going and as Mikey threw one last hook punch, the hook on the training bag broke off and fell to the floor heavily damaged. As soon as Mikey began breathing, he passes out and the rest of the team took him to the first-aid lobby. 2 minutes after the operation, Mikey was revived. The paramedics told him that his heart nearly gave out after all the fighting he's done. Cruger told him that he was training nonstop but he doesn't know why he was so determined about it. Sky and Syd agreed by saying that Mikey hasn't talked to them for 3 weeks. Z, coming in with one of the dummies from Flame Striker Academy, told them what happened. The rest of the team headed back to their room and notices Mikey going in his training hideout again for more training. Commander Cruger goes in with to make sure he doesn't go overboard again. Z later comes in the room an asks to speak with him alone. Cruger accepted the request and left the room. Z talks to him about what's going on and Mikey hides the truth by telling nothing. Z soon pulls out the dummy he's destroyed and Mike then confesses. After hearing what he said, Z calms him down, takes back what she said and the two began to get along a lot more After a harsh final fight, the B-squad rangers gathered together where Cruger promoted Sky from Red Ranger to Shadow. Deeply honor Commander Cruger offers the patrol morpher to him along with giving the Flame Striker Morpher to Mikey. Everyone was surprised when a young person managed to become the red ranger and from that day on, Mikey was fully dedicated to protecting the galaxy with hope, freedom, and justice with rangers help. Samurai/Super Samurai (Work in progress) After the defeat of Master Xandred, a new Nighlok named Master Uka-Hiro emerged from the depths of the sanzu river. Avenging, for his deceased father (Xandred), Uka-Hiro summons more power Nighlok monsters to flood the earth once again. Genetic Powers * Arachnid Powers: Almost like spider-man, Mikey has been bitten by a spider 3 times in one day and all their DNA was coursing through his veins making him stronger. Now with these powers, he can web up criminals in snap making it easy for the rangers to lock up for confinement. * Power Gauntlet Of Galdana: Created all by himself in his secret base which has become the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. it projects lasers from each wrist with a touch of a button * Invisibility: After the 3rd bite from a different spider he was given the power to disappear and reappear so enemies won't get the chance to see him (Not even vision goggles won't stop this power) Ranger Powers Gold Ranger * Patrol Morpher Mach 2.0 * S.P.D Katana Red Ranger * Flame Striker Morpher * Delta Extinguisher Zords * M-Bot 2000 Vehicle * Gold Delta-Board Gallery Prspd-fire striker red.png|Flame Striker Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers SPD Category:Male Category:Males Category:Gold Ranger Category:Gold Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Red Rangers Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers Ninja Steel Category:Platinum Ranger Category:Platinum Rangers Category:Orange Ranger Category:Orange Rangers Category:Silver Ranger Category:Silver Rangers